HP & the Dragon's Revenge
by todrdslvr
Summary: Based on the trio's lives after the war w Voldemort. People thought to be dead are alive, kidnappings happen, death overwhemlms the lot, and a psycotic wizard tries to gain love. Please review!
1. Chapter I

_**Harry** **Potter** **and** **the** **Dragon's** **Revenge**_

**

* * *

Chapter ****I:** **The** **Beginning** **of** **an** **End**

It was one year since Harry Potter dueled and killed the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, and Dobby helped Voldemort's down fall with his Death Eaters. As usual, Lucius Malfoy was not sent to Azkaban prison after pleading that he was not guilty. Lucius Malfoy insisted Voldemort put him under the Imperius Curse and Fudge, the Minister of Magic, believed him.

The war between the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort was gruesome. So many innocent wizards, witches, creatures, and muggles died from participation or from the battle's strong after effects.

Harry's friends, family, and fellow Order of the Phoenix members had perished. Ron's entire redheaded family had died and he was melancholy. Hermione's entire muggle family and all of her friends had died too'. She was so sad she isolated herself from everyone with the exception of Harry and Ron. It was hard for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to watch all of those innocent people die. The trio blamed themselves for the deaths and fell into a deep depression. Most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix either had died from the Unforgivable Curses or never found. The only known survivor from the lot was Dumbledore.

Although the purpose of the war was for good, many people regretted it, including Harry himself, who would have perished instead. However, the good news was that Voldemort and his followers were gone.

The aftermath of the war scarred Europe greatly, including muggles. Many very populated cities such as London and France were destroyed. Innocent muggles who did not succeed in fleeing the country were trapped in the battle and suffered painful deaths. Destruction cut a deep path across Western Europe, wrecking 90 of the UK, 50 of France, and 75 of Ireland.

The effect of the war was terrible. It took many weeks for Ministry of Magic workers to heal injured muggles and erase the war from their memory, which was useless. By the time the war was going to begin, muggles around the world were aware of magical people and creatures. Once muggles caught wind of the news they locked themselves in their houses, but those in Great Britain fled the country. Even one year later people were still recovering from the ghastly battle.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter** **II:** **Memories** **&** **Nightmares**

"No one will die tonight, I promise you," Harry whispered. Harry was comforting Ginny and Hermione, who were shaking and close to tears. Harry, Ron, and Neville silently approached the burned down house in Godric's Hollow.

"Okay, remember the plan, we all go behind the house, find that key, fight whoever gets in our way, and then Apparate back to Sirius'. Got it?" asked Harry.

"I'm all good. 'Mione, Ginny remember to be on watch. Luna, you can Apparate to Sirius' once Neville gives you the signal. Remember this is our last mission," warned Ron.

"C'mon, it's almost time," hissed Neville.

Hermione twisted and turned in her sleep. She was having those nightmares again.

"RUN! Ginny watch out! NO!"

"Can't save your little friend now! Hahaha!" Miscellaneous voices were haunting her mind.

"I see we meet again Mr. Potter. I hope you have learned to duel this time."

"Voldemort! Enough of your foolish games. Your plan of ruling the world has failed you-"

"Oh shut up little boy. My plan has just begun. You see, my followers are adults. You, on the other hand-eh-are, how do I put it? Ah, yes PATHETIC! Why I see you do not have Dumbledore here to protect you. To bad. I was hoping to kill him too."

"Voldemort, I've had enough. It is time for me to end this war. AVADA KEDAV-NO!"

"Foolish boy." Fred had tried to attack Voldemort from behind, but failed and received a fatal blow to the head by a Death Eater.

Hermione jerked up and awoke with tears flowing from her eyes. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, trying to clear her mind. After an hour or so, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter** **III:** **Dead** **or** **Alive?**

"Ron! Ron! C'mere and check this out," yelled Harry.

"What?" asked Ron yawning and half-awake.

"Look at the Daily Prophet. There have been kidnappings and people claiming they have seen missing wizards. Here, read this."

Ron read aloud, "'Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater, is claimed to be missing along with his wife Narcissa from their manor. Their only son, Draco Malfoy owled the Ministry after going home to find their manor damaged and trashed.' Serves him right, always showing off his house. That bloody git. 'After 3 hours of questioning, Malfoy returned to his home. However, their house-elf was nowhere to be found and it was suspected that he was kidnapped also.' So they were kidnapped eh'. Well, he deserves it for getting away from doing time in Azkaban. You wait 'till I get my hands on him! He killed half of my family that bloody b! I swear when I find him I'll crack his neck and chop off his-"

"Okay Ron, we've been through this, take deep breaths," said Harry smacking Ron on the back because he turned scarlet red and was coughing in anger. "You didn't finish reading yet. You know nevermind, I'll read it to you.

'Several wizards who were claimed to be dead or unfound during last year's tragedy were spotted by the magical community yesterday. Severus Snape, a former Hogwarts professor; Remus Lupin, a former Hogwarts professor; Nymphadora Tonks, and Auror; and…'"

"Wait a minute, you're saying they're alive! And we thought they were dead all this time! That is wicked this is. Sorry go on…and…Well tell me!"

"And-er-it says Molly Weasley." Ron froze, he covered his face and swelled to the color similar to a radish.

"She's alive," he gasped. "My mum! Blimey, Harry! SHE'S ALIVE!"

"But Ron, why has she never contacted us?"

"I dunno and I don't care 'cause she's alive! We need to tell Hermione. Where is she anyways?"

"I'm here Ron," Hermione was standing near the doorway and looked happier than usual. Most of the time she looked sad and rarely smiled, but now she was perky and cheerful. Hermione ran to Ron and hugged him.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you. I hope your mum is alright though. I wonder where she has been all this time." Hermione began to talk fast. "Maybe she's been staying at St. Mungo's or maybe she doesn't know were we are. Or maybe she got amnesia and-"

"Okay 'Mione I get it," Ron laughed. "Let's just hope-" The three heard a knocking sound. It was the front door. The trio was shocked at this because the only people who were able to see that door were members of the Order of the Phoenix. And Dumbledore would always Apparate to Grimmauld Place. The knocking continued for a few minutes.

"Harry, open the door," squeaked Hermione and pushed him forward.

"I'll do it," said Ron. He walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and screamed, "Bloody hell!" He pulled the door open so fast he could have ripped it off its hinges.

Harry and Hermione froze in shock at the person standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter** **IV:** **Surprises** **and** **Suspense**

Molly Weasley was relieved to see the door open by her beloved son. Once they saw her Ron broke down and began sobbing and hugged his mother.

"Mum, mum, mum," Ron was mumbling with tears forcing to spill out of his eyes. Mrs. Weasley began to cry while Harry and Hermione were confused and stared at each other is shock. After they had all calmed down and settled around the fire, Harry was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Weasley…w-w-we thought you were dead." Hermione pinched his arm. "Oww!"

"I thought the same myself. After I was hit by that spell, I thought I was a goner. But then I-I-I…" Mrs. Weasley began to sob.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it," said Hermione, worried. "I understand if it's too much."

"Why, thank you dear. I think I will go to bed. I know it's only noon but I am very tired. Well I'll see you three for dinner." And she gave them each a kiss on the head.

A few minutes after Mrs. Weasley went to bed the three heard a loud cracking sound. For a moment, they thought Dumbledore has Apparated into the kitchen, but other voices told them they were wrong.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron? Are you home? I think we came at a wrong time Lu-" They recognized that voice.

"Tonks! Lupin!" screamed Hermione and ran to give them both a hug. Tonks and Lupin told the same story just as Mrs. Weasley, also stopping midway. Around 6:30, they ate dinner, prepared by Mrs. Weasley of course, and chatted about the Ministry for a while. Hermione however, was very unusual. Instead of being engrossed in the very boring conversation, she sat in her chair looking very indifferent and had a malicious look in her eyes. It took them a long time to notice Hermione was missing from the table until Ron, who was about to ask Hermione to pass the dessert, saw her chair vacant. Therefore, he went upstairs to check on her. While knocking on her door he noticed an odd glow of green light shine from under the door. After realizing the door was unlocked, he went inside.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you here?" A chill ran down his spine. He noticed the balcony window was open and walked to close it.

"Oh my God! 'Mione what d'you think you're doing!" Ron yelled pulling Hermione off the ledge. He had caught her standing on the balcony ledge, leaning back and forth.

"Oh, hello Ronald. What a lovely evening, isn't it?" she inhaled deeply. "Ahh, the scent of the moon and the stars. I love the night, you never know what happens in the dark." She began to mumble and giggle at the same time.

"What's wrong with you? You just tried to jump over that ledge!" Hermione ignored him. "Listen to me! Snap out of it! Did you drink again?"

"Hahaha you thought I was going to jump. You're close Ronald, but I was going to FLY!"

"Okay, now you're just plain high. I'll go call-"

"I heard him again, he's calling me. He always does, but mostly when I'm sleeping. Promise you won't tell him I told you this?" She began to giggle hysterically.

"Heard who?" Lupin, Tonks, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley had heard Ron's yell and ran upstairs hearing the whole conversation.

"The Dragon, duh," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who do you think? Geez.

"Look she's probably drunk or something," said Harry.

Lupin looked puzzled and worried, trying to figure out why Hermione was acting this way. "I think it's best if we let her sleep. Molly if you don't mind, could you stay here and keep and eye on her for a while?"

"Of course I don't mind. Well, goodnight to you all," and Mrs. Weasley shut the door.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter** **V:** **Letter** **#1**- **Fire**

"AAAHHH!" a high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the house.

Everyone ran out into the hallway to find Hermione sitting and sobbing by the doorway in front of Mrs. Weasley's room. They ran to her and looked in the room. It was a mess, the mattress was lopsided, the drawers were open and its contents littered the floor. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be found. The most terrible sight was the blood; it was all over the bed, the floor, and the walls. Everyone froze, except for Ron who had just woken up.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. They just stared at the room ignoring him. Ron, being the nosy person he is, looked inside. His face stiffened. He stood there with clenched teeth, trying to gulp down his tears. Lupin, who was the first to regain his senses said, "Oh my God…Everyone stay here." He went inside the room. After the first few steps he found an elaborately decorated envelope and opened it. It read:

_To the inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place,_

_I believe you are wondering about the disappearance of Ms. Molly Weasley. As you might have guessed she has been kidnapped by none other than me. Do not worry, she is alive, for now. Some of the blood on the walls is her's, the rest is that of my victims. If you want her back, please be patient. You will see her very, very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire_

Once everyone had read the letter, they discussed ways and reasons for the kidnapping, with the exception of Ron. He kept to his room after reading the letter. Everyone was worried about Mrs. Weasley and Ron because he isolated himself from everyone during the week. His door was locked all day and he never came down to eat.

Lupin and Tonks put every safety measure that they could think of on the house to protect them. Little did they know they were being watched the whole time.


End file.
